Erato and the Gentleman
by darkchakram
Summary: Written for the XOC Shipper Fic Challenge # 2. Aphrodite throws a costume ball on Olympus. Xena goes to please Gabrielle but becomes the object of a devious god's wicked revenge. Disclaimer: Don't own 'em! NC-17 A/N: To get this one, you probably should have watched Girls Just Wanna Have Fun at some point. Word count : 2998.


Aphrodite, looking down from Olympus, admired the beautiful fall colors that dotted the Grecian landscape. Living on Olympus, she rarely noticed the seasons come and go, the way that mortals did. Still, she always admired the polychromatic foliage that appeared around the autumnal equinox. This year, she wanted to do something special to mark the seasonal change. She knew that the various city-states each held harvest festivals in which they gave the gods thanks for a bountiful year. They played silly games and dressed up in costumes. Maybe she should hold a similar event on Olympus. Hera would probably not like it one iota but she knew that Zeus would let her do anything she wanted. And as long as the King of the Gods was on board then nobody else mattered.

"Clea," she called to one of her servant girls, "will you go fetch Hermes for me?"

The girl scampered off. Aphrodite smiled to herself and hummed as ideas for the party started running through her head.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer sat on the shores of lake Prespa enjoying a crisp autumn afternoon. Gabrielle quietly recited poetry while Xena and Joxer waited for the fish to bite. Argo stood at the edge of the lake lapping at the water leisurely.

"Wish these fish would nibble just a little, I'm getting pretty hungry," Joxer whined.

"I've got some jerky, bread, and a few apples in my saddle bag," Xena pointed to the fat pack that sat at the top of the hill.

"You don't mind?" Joxer asked.

"Help yourself, Gabrielle you want anything?" Xena asked her best friend.

"I'm fine, thanks," Gabrielle went back to her recitation.

"I'll take some jerky," Xena called after Joxer who had already started trudging up the hill.

Xena turned her attention back to her line. Half a minute later she hear Joxer say, "Ooops," and watched as the apples from her pack went rolling down the hill and into the freshwater lake.

She turned and glared at Joxer.

"Sorry," he muttered, "but there's still jerky and bread."

"Joxer, you really try me sometimes. I'll get the apples."

But as Xena went to retrieve the fruit, she noticed that Argo had already beat her to them. Xena laughed at the comedic sight of Argo trying to grab the bobbing apples out of the water. Every time she went for the an apple, her big muzzle pushed the red fruit under the water.

Xena headed down the sloping shoreline to help he mare but was interrupted by shards of golden light. Hermes hovered above the lake before coming in for landing next to Xena.

Gabrielle stood up and walked over to Xena and the winged-foot god.

"Hermes, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Xena asked, noticing the gold-trimmed scroll in his hand.

"Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality, the Lady of Cythera, the Lady of Cyprus, also known as. . ."

"You can skip the formalities, Hermes," Xena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Lady my rear . . ." Joxer piped in.

"Shut up, Joxer!" Xena warned. "She is a lady! Just because a woman enjoys herself in the sack it doesn't mean she isn't a lady."

Hermes handed her the scroll, "You are invited to attend Aphrodite's costume ball on Olympus, this Saturday evening."

"Ooooh a party, and on Olympus," Gabrielle cried.

"You can tell the Lady of Cythera," Xena spat out the lordly title, "that I will be declining said invitation."

Gabrielle pulled Xena aside. "Xena, you can't do this to me. This is a great opportunity. I am a bard. The chance to speak to all the gods and goddesses in one place, I mean who ever gets to do that?"

"They're not as grand as you think they are," Xena put her hand on her hips trying to convey to Gabrielle that her mind was made up.

The bard saw the set of Xena's shoulders and her domineering stance. "Well, suit yourself. But, I am going." Gabrielle snatched the scroll and turned to Hermes. 'Well, I for one am going."

"Pardon me, sweet bardess but you were not invited. You can only go as Xena's plus one, I am afraid."

"I see," Gabrielle's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Fine," Xena called to Hermes, "tell Dite we'll come to her little shindig but I am bringing plus two."

"Well, the invitation only allows. . ."

"Look, you're the messenger so tell her this, I either bring the blonde and the dork or I don't come at all!"

"Will do."

"Just see that he is on the list. And, will you be sending a chariot for us?"

"It can be arranged. See you on Saturday!"

Xena nodded.

Hermes fluttered his wings and started to fly off but turned and asked, "Should I let your Lord know to expect you?"

"He is not my Lord and I don't care what you tell him or don't."

"Very well, We'll surprise him then." Hermes flew off and disappeared into the aether.

"Your Lord?" Gabrielle asked.

"Drop it," Xena ordered.

"Was he talking about Ares?"

"It's a long story and one that I am not getting into right now."

"Were you married?"

"No, not exactly and as I said, drop it."

Joxer raised his eyebrows and whistled pretending not to hear the last bit of conversation.

"Fine," Gabrielle sassed, "but we are having that conversation, eventually."

Xena ignored her friend as she finally got a bite on her fishing line.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Following his confrontation with Xena, Hermes dreaded delivering his last invitation. He stood at the entrance to the creepy domain awaiting approval to enter. Darkness enveloped the place. Hermes visited here as little as he could but as the official messenger of the gods, he unfortunately had to visit here more than the others, who avoided it like mortals avoided the plague. Except, of course, when they wanted to engage in a little wickedness. Hermes wondered why Aphrodite had bothered to invite him at all.

A voluptuous, raven haired beauty walked toward Hermes, "My master will see you now."

"Thank you, I know the way," Hermes didn't want to be around the freaky yellow-eyed girl any longer than he had to.

Hermes zipped down the corridor to the throne room. He found the red-faced god sitting there with a nubile young initiate in his lap. He stroked her with his long nails, causing Hermes to shiver.

"Hermes! This had better be good!" The horned deity bellowed.

Hermes presented the scroll. "Don't give me your crap, Bacchus. You know I am only doing my job."

Bacchus looked over the invite. "Why would I go to one of her lame parties when I can stay here and have an orgy with my lovely bacchae?"

"Suit yourself, I've already wasted too much time bickering with the Warrior Princess."

"Xena. . .that harlot is coming to the party?"

"It would appear so," Hermes affirmed.

"Well then, tell sweet sweet Aphrodite that I will be honored to attend." Bacchus grabbed the back of the girl's head and pulled her toward him. He licked her delicate face with his pointed tongue before thrusting it deep in her throat. Revenge turned him on.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

The next day found Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer searching the market stalls of Krani for ideas for costumes.

"We could do matching costumes," Gabrielle offered.

"Sure why not, we could be the three Fates," Xena suggested.

"I am not wearing a dress," Joxer objected. "Besides, I am going as a warrior, I just haven't figure out who yet. I'll catch you guys later," he said and trotted off toward the town's armory.

"Guess it's a duo then," Xena sighed. She picked up a pair of brown leather pants and turned to Gabrielle,"I've got it, Hercules and Iolaus, you're short enough to pass."

"Harty har har," Gabrielle didn't share her friend's humor. "Do you think they'll be there?"

"Maybe, he and Dite get along pretty well. Unlike he and some of the others."

Gabrielle thought this was the perfect chance to reopen their early non-conversation about Ares. "By others you mean. . ."

"Don't," Xena put her finger up in warning.

"Oh come, on we're best friends. I am the one you are supposed to talk to about guy stuff."

They had reached the end of the market. Xena pointed to a tavern and shook her head.

"Fine, but you are buying me a drink and it is not guy stuff."

Gabrielle would have been willing to spend her last dinar to get Xena to open up about her past with Ares, she certainly didn't mind buying one drink.

They found a table in a dark corner and settled in with their drinks.

"So, spill, Warrior Princess."

"We weren't married. I know that's what you're thinking so let me correct that right away."

"Okay so why did Hermes say, 'your Lord'?"

"Because, when I was . . when. . .in my darker days. . .I pledged myself to Ares."

"Pledged yourself?"

"Yes, in an official ceremony at his temple in Kalmae. I became his Warrior Princess. We were bonded as god and chosen, a whole host of gods and the Fates served as witness. When I left, I betrayed that bond but according to most of the gods, the ties that bind us are inseparable."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, Gabrielle, that even though I left, in the eyes of the gods, I am officially his lady, his consort, and that my refusal to return to him is nothing short of blasphemy."

"Well, I don't care what the gods say, you have a right to change your mind."

"That's right I do," Xena muttered as she chugged her ale.

_**AXAXAXAXAXAXAX**_

Saturday at dusk, Hermes sent a chariot, as promised. Xena, dressed as the Muse Erato, stepped into the car and offered her hand to Gabrielle who was channeling Sappho. Joxer, who had chosen to go as Achilles, was the last to board before the charioteer clicked the reins and the winged horses took to the sky.

When they reached Olympus they joined the procession to enter the main hall. Gabrielle stood with her mouth agape, in awe, of gods and goddesses she had only dreamed of meeting. She tried to guess who was who based on the symbology she had spent her whole life learning. Athena was easy to spot, and Artemis, and she was fairly certain the gorgeous golden hunk was Apollo. Zeus and Hera sat on their thrones at the end of the hall. She was having a hard time deciding which of the two lovely olive skinned goddesses wearing nearly identical robes were. She thought one might be Demeter but it could have just as easy been Hesita. Poseidon had even put on his anthropomorphic form to join in the festivities.

Xena was happy for her friend, "Go on, I know you have a million questions to ask, run along, have fun. I'm getting a drink."

Gabrielle went up on her tip-toes and kissed Xena on the cheek, "Thank you, so much!" Before Xena could even say 'you're welcome' the bard had already bounded off.

"Just you and me, huh?" Joxer asked as he moved into the spot Gabrielle had vacated at Xena's side.

"Oooooh Achilles," a couple of young demigoddesses cooed over Joxer. They led him away, he didn't protest.

"So much for you and me," Xena called after him but was secretly happy she wasn't going to have to listen to him prattle on all night.

Xena found a spot at the end of the wine bar and put down the ridiculous lyre that she carried. Checking her image in the mirror behind the topless, oil-skinned bartender, she straightened the wreath of scarlet roses that she wore. She was wholly unaware of the red-rimmed eyes that watched her from a dark alcove.

After a couple of sips, she felt a warm hand at the small of her back. "Xena, so good to see you."

Xena turned and on instinct reached for her chakram which she wore beneath her robe. Julius Ceasar held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Xena, It's me."

"I know who you are, you egotistical son . ."

Cupid expanding his wings from his back, stopped her in mid-sentence. She couldn't believe she had never noticed the resemblance before. She found herself wondering about the bastard Roman's parentage.

"Xena, how have you been? I forgot that there was bad blood between you and Jules."

Xena re-hitched her chakram to her hip. "Sorry, Cupid, how have you been?" 

"Good, I can't believe mother got you to show up? What's more is that I can't believe you played along. Erato, hmmm, that's bound to get a certain god a little more than excited."

"I didn't dress for him."

"Never said you did," Ceasar Cupid retracted his wings again and wandered off, leaving Xena to smart at the fact that she had gotten so defensive about her costume choice.

Xena ordered another drink and watched the moonrise through the columns that opened out to a portico. She picked up her glass and ambled outside. A few couples danced on the porch. One couple had moved beyond dancing and were honoring the party's host in a way that she would appreciate.

Xena leaned against a tall Ionic column. She felt his presence on the other side of the column seconds before she felt him cover her eyes with his left hand. "I am glad you came, Xena. Would you like a trick or treat?"

"From you? Neither,' her mouth responded but her body begged for a treat.

"Now, don't be that way," He let his hand fall from her eyes and came around the column to face her. He gestured to the amorous couple who were now rocking rhythmically against the wall.

"Now they have the right ideal." He brought his right hand up to toy with a lock of her black hair that had fallen from her updo.

She noticed that he hadn't bothered to even wear a costume. His nonconformity turned her on. "I'd rather be dead than to ever give you the pleasure of rutting inside of me again," She sneered.

Bacchus, who had followed in the shadows, caught her words and seized the chance to wreak his revenge on Xena. If she didn't want Ares, then he'd make sure she couldn't resist his advances.

With a slight hand movement and some whispered ancient rhyme, he enchanted her wine. With one sip, she'd turn into a wanton slut. His groin tightened as he waited for the show.

"It doesn't have to be like this between us, Xena. I am not looking for a good rut as you put it. Let me take you to my quarters here. Let me show you how different I can be."

His whispered tone turned her core molten. The moonlight was making her crazy. She was considering his offer. "Ares, don't." She placed a hand on his chest to move him back a little, his nearness was intoxicating her more than the wine.

She took another sip. She fell slightly back against the column, her eyes rolled back in her head. Her loins were on fire. Her nipples hardened and ached to be sucked. She grabbed him hard by the chest and pulled him into her for a searing kiss.

Ares wasn't sure what had caused the sudden reversal but he wasn't about to question it either. "Hot damn," he managed to break the kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck me, Ares, fuck me senseless," she begged and pulled his knee between her legs and grinded on it.

"But I thought we were going to. . ."

She slapped him hard, "You take what you can get, now give me your cock."

She hiked up the robe and with one deft move ripped off her panties. The scrap of fabric fluttered to the marble floor.

Xena could still see the couple fucking up against the wall. It turned her on even more to know that soon all of Olympus would see Ares claiming her again. She reached down into his leathers and took his hot silken cock in her hands. Ares bucked into her grip. He was afraid he was going to explode.

"Not here," he wrapped her in his arms and transported them to his bedroom on Olympus.

He lay her on the bed and she sprawled out in front of him. She reached down and parted her lips, showing him her burning flesh. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and joined her on the bed. He needed to slow things down or it was going to be over before it started. He wanted some foreplay, he wanted to kiss her and love her, not just screw her.

He caressed her face and turned her to look at him. That's when he knew. Her eyes were nearly black and not just because of the dim room and desire. They were red-rimmed, some spell was at play here. He cursed his luck. Xena brought her hand up to caress his thick lips. He could taste her cunt from where she had parted herself for him. By the gods! She'd never forgive him!

Ares replayed their conversation in his head. When did things change? She'd said, 'don't' and then drank her wine. The wine! Of course! Bacchus! Ares kissed her pussy off her hand, letting his tongue play along her fingertips and down to her knuckles.

"Sorry, Baby, I can't do you, not like this." He vanished to seek revenge on his beast of a brother.

The next morning, Xena awoke next to Gabrielle and Joxer on the shores of Lake Prespa. Her memories of the previous evening were hazy but she flushed as she remembered her brazenness and Ares' restraint. She didn't know what had come over her or him, for that matter. But she couldn't help thinking that if there'd been a contest for best costume, he would have won. No one would have expected Ares to go as a gentleman.


End file.
